Talk:Zhao Di/Skills
Hmm.. wouldn't this be like tyria, whatever skills you have unlocked? Skuld 06:18, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :That's my guess too. I think it'd be more useful to check which skills ISN'T offered, collect it on the talk page, and deduce which locked skills he would have offered. That's gonna be a lot of work, but at least we can guess Prophecies skills are out of the question. -PanSola 06:18, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :Interesting, I didn't realize that skill trainers did that -- my bad. Exor674 20:08, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Assassin For me, she offers the following skills. Bolded skills are skills that I can purchase that are not marked "Unlocked" -- that is, skills that I know this trainer offers to everyone. Non-bold skills are skills that are either available for purchase and marked "Unlocked" or are skills that my character knows. Italicized skills are skills that an Assassin starts out with, before leaving Monastery Overlook. Since Shing Jea Monastery is not accessible before obtaining these skills, and since you cannot reach this area from a Prophecies character that has travelled to Cantha, I think it would be better to say that she does not offer these skills, since it's not relevant whether or not she does and impossible to find out anyway. In short, if you can talk to her, you have them already. (I just found out that you can travel to the island with a Krytan character. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 16:05, 11 May 2006 (CDT)) *Critical Strikes **'Sharpen Daggers' **Twisting Fangs **''Unsuspecting Strike'' *Dagger Mastery **Fox Fangs **'Jagged Strike' *Deadly Arts **Dancing Daggers **'Iron Palm' *Shadow Refuge **Death's Charge **''Shadow Refuge'' **Shroud of Distress *No Attribute **'Dash' Delia Rashesh 04:01, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Resurrection Signet Can we confirm that all professions have Resurrection Signet before leaving Monastery Overlook? If so, we should not say that she offers the skill since it's irrelevant and impossible to find out. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 16:05, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I was meaning to take that out Skuld 16:27, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :While for practicality's sake it's not important at all, a Prophecies character might be able to make it to this trainer without ever learning/unlocking Resurrection Signet. So there is a possibly way to see whether this trainer really teaches this skill. -PanSola 18:58, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, but that would require an account that has never unlocked Resurrection Signet. If you want to buy another account to check that's fine with me but seeing as most characters are going to have it by that point I don't think it needs inclusion until someone confirms it. Really it doesn't matter at all either way. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 20:28, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I never said I want to check. I said it is possible to check. AND I said for practicality's sake it's not important at all. -PanSola 20:49, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Doesn't work like other trainers I know I have at least whirwind and shock unlocked, does this guy have a method of trade we don't know about? Skuld 09:12, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Whirlwind and Shock are both Prophecies skills. You can't buy Prophecies skills in Cantha, even if you have them unlocked. --adeyke 09:19, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ah! thanks Skuld 09:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT)